Second Chances
by Music1623
Summary: AU. Olivia and Fitz are at two different points in life. Olivia is trying to navigate through life as a widow who is raising a young child. Fitz is trying to come to terms with a pending divorce. Then one day, Olivia and Fitz meet by chance and a friendship quickly forms.
1. Bittersweet

**Hello again. I was suppose to be giving myself time before I start writing again but it looks like I couldn't help myself lol. This story has been stuck in my head for the past two months so I felt like it was time to write it. This is an AU story and Olitz is endgame. I repeat, OLITZ is endgame. I don't own Scandal or the characters. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bittersweet

**Six weeks ago. **

Olivia felt his arms wrap around her and she slightly titled her head back to let him kiss her on the lips. Their kiss turned into a long passionate one that they both thoroughly enjoyed. His lips soon found their way to Olivia's earlobe where he licked and nibbled on it lightly.

"I love you, Olivia." He told her in between the kisses that he was now leaving along her neck and shoulder.

"I love you too, Travis."

Travis kissed her on the lips again before letting his head fall onto the pillow. He smiled at her and the smile she gave matched his. God, she loved this man. Travis was her husband. There were only married for two years but had been together for five. Those five years had been challenging, stressful, and hectic for them but that was only because of Travis's career. He was in the United States Army which made dating, let alone marriage, a little more difficult. But the loved they shared made it all worth it and Olivia wouldn't have trade it for the world.

Olivia groaned when she thought about what was about to happened. Travis was home for his two week break from his deployment in Afghanistan. Tonight was Olivia's last night with her husband until his deployment was to end in three months. Those three months were going to be hell and Olivia was already dreading it.

"Do you have to go back?" Olivia asked with a pout.

"I do but I don't want to go back either. Unless you would be okay with me going AWOL then I will stay."

"No because you will go to prison."

"Exactly. These last three months will go by fast Liv. This deployment is closer to being over now than it was six months ago. "We are almost there babe," Travis said. He kissed her on the lips again to reassure her that they were going to make it over their latest hurdler in their marriage.

She groaned again. "Why do you have to be so logical about things?"

"It's my job to be that way when you get discouraged. And as your husband I'm suppose to keep you focused on the bigger picture when things are hard. Isn't that why you married me?"

"No, I married you because I thought you looked cute in your uniform," Olivia said. She wanted to laugh but she held it in.

"Oh really? So the truth finally comes out. You only married me for my looks. It's okay though because I only married you for your looks as well." Travis laughed and Olivia playfully hit him on his bare chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Calm down, beautiful. You know it's not true."

"How do I know that?"

Travis propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his wife. His beautiful wife who meant the world to him. "Because we are two people who are deeply in love with one another. I wanted to marry you since our third date but I knew it wasn't going to happen. So I made it my priority to show you how much you meant to me. How much I loved you and will always love you. He paused briefly before continuing. More importantly, in spite of the circumstances we have to deal with you never wanted to walk away. No matter how hard it got because of your love for me never faltered." Travis brought his hand to Olivia's check and rubbed it with his thumb. "That's why I married you Olivia." He leaned down and kissed her causing her to smile again.

"Now, let's talk about you marrying me because I look good in my uniform."

Olivia grinned before answering him. "I was just kidding about that."

"And how do I know that?"

"Well, I could tell you but I rather show you." Olivia pushed him playfully, causing him to fall back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him but paused before she did anything.

Travis was used to Olivia pausing at times before they made love so he just watched her closely. He actually loved when she did that. He knew she was giving herself a minute to take it all in before they got lost in each other. Their bodies would soon be intertwined, their lips and hands will explore each other, and their moans and heavy breathing will fill the room. Travis lived for moments like this and so did Olivia.

Olivia placed her hands on both of his shoulders and pulled him towards her. Once he sat up straight, Olivia stretch her legs out so she would be able to wrap them around him. He ran his hand up and down her one of her thighs before sliding it underneath the silk nighty she wore. Travis continued to move his hand upward until it reached Olivia's breast and began to message it. Olivia moaned with her eyes closed for a few seconds before covering Travis's mouth with her own. She held onto both sides of his face as she slowly but skillfully explored his mouth with her tongue. Travis began to moan and felt his self getting aroused. When Olivia felt how much her husband had quickly grown between her legs, even with his boxers still on, she stopped kissing him. He stopped messaging her breast and locked eyes with her.

"Travis?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

And Travis did just that. Making love to her as long as he could that night.

* * *

**Three weeks ago. **

Olivia shot up in her bed and frantically looked around. When she realized were she was her breathing began to slow. She looked at the clock near her bed and it read 3:27 am. In a few hours she would have to get ready for work. So she needed all the sleep she could get until then. Olivia pulled the covers up to her neck, turned on her side, and laid back down. She closed her eyes, hoping that a peaceful sleep would come to her. Peaceful sleep was hard to come by because that was the third nightmare she had this week and it was only Tuesday. Even though she couldn't remember the dream vividly she remembered how she felt. That's what really terrified her. She said a quick prayer like her mother always advised her to do when she felt this way and it wasn't long before Olivia was sleeping again.

Her mother, Diane Pope, made it a habit to spend one week with Olivia every month while her son-in-law was deployed. She knew her daughter was more than capable of taking care of herself but that wasn't her concern. Her main concern was that Olivia received the emotional support she needed while Travis was away. As a mother, Diane knew that being there in person helped her daughter tremendously compared to what a simple phone call could have done.

Diane was placing two plates of breakfast food on the table when Olivia walked into the dinning room.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning mom," Olivia said. She took a seat at the table.

"Do you want orange juice or coffee?"

"Orange juice please." He mother nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep last night?" Diane asked from the kitchen.

"I slept fine until I had a nightmare. So I called into work and let Harrison know I wouldn't be in today. I just don't feel like dealing with any clients right now."

"That's understandable." Diane came back into the dining room with a glass of orange juice for Olivia and cup of coffee for herself.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Diane took a closer look at Olivia as sat down and could tell Olivia wasn't get much sleep lately. "It's going to be okay Olivia."

"I know mom. I just really miss my husband."

Olivia thought about her and Travis's last night together as she ate breakfast. That night was perfect just like any other night they were together but it was also bittersweet. She dealt with his absence again with little problems for two weeks but everything began to change. She was having a hard time concentrating at work, continuous nightmares at night, and having a gut feeling that something wasn't right made things worst.

Olivia soon found out why she was feeling the way she was. That Friday two men showed up at her house. She was in her room changing out of work clothes when she heard the doorbell ring. Olivia asked her to mother to answer the door not thinking much of it. She just thought it was a neighbor coming to check on her or something. But when she walked into her living room seeing two men in uniform her heart stopped. No words were needed to be said, she knew her husband was gone.

* * *

**Two weeks ago. **

Planning a funeral was the most heartbreaking thing Olivia ever experienced. Planning one for her late husband made it unbearable to deal with it but somehow she did. While she was never physically alone in the week leading up to Travis's funeral, she felt alone in every other way. Before Olivia knew it, it was the day of the funeral and she was sitting in front of her husband's flag draped casket. She did a lot crying that week and even more as she sat in a church filled with family and friends paying their last respects to Travis.

As Olivia and her family rode in the family car to the grave site she started to emotional shut down. She was aware of what was going on but she no longer showed emotions in response to it. It wasn't long before Olivia was staring at her husband's casket again in silence. The twenty one gun salute came, TAPS were played, and the flag was folded. She was presented the flag that was accompanied by a few words on behalf of the military. She nodded somberly and held onto the flag tightly. The funeral director said a few words, the Preacher prayed for the family, and everyone gave Olivia a hug one at a time while expressing their condole scenes. After that, Olivia went and stood by her husband's casket for a few minutes. When she felt like it was time for her to leave she held the flag close to her. She then placed a final kiss with her hand at the head of his casket. The funeral was now over.

The rest of the day dragged on and Olivia felt herself slip into a state of depression with each passing minute. It was normal for her to feel depressed after just losing her husband but it went beyond that. She wasn't completely aware of that until she cried herself to sleep that night. She was mourning the loss of Travis and mourning the lost of the family she never got to build with him.

* * *

**Present.**

Saying that last two weeks for Olivia was horrible would be an understatement. She was living in the present day physically, but that was it. Olivia was taking time off from work but she hated it. Not because she missed worked that much but because she missed having something to occupied her time. Being left with her thought while grieving was torture. She didn't have anything else to do so she found herself going through the day like a zombie. A bored zombie who stayed in bed all day and only getting of it when it was necessary. Thankfully she had Quinn, Harrison, Abby, and Huck stopping by daily to make sure she was doing okay. They also ran errands for her if she needed it.

Olivia sat up in her bed, pulled back the covers, and got out of bed. But when she stood up she suddenly felt sick. Moments later she was throwing up in her toilet. She flushed the toilet once she was finished and walked over to the sink to clean her face. The idea of being pregnant briefly crossed her mind but she didn't want to get her hopes up. It could have been just wishing thinking or it could be true that she was. Olivia quickly made an appointment with her doctor so she could find out what was going on. Two doctor appointments later, Olivia had an answer. She was pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was sad but I promise it won't be like this always. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Reality

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reality

Fitz sipped on his coffee as he read over the notes that Cyrus left on his desk. He had twenty minutes left before his meeting that started at nine am. At times he hated meetings especially those that started first thing in the morning but this meeting was different. It was one of a series of meetings he have had for the past six months that focused solely on one issue: the war in Iraq and Afghanistan. The only thing that made this meeting different from previous ones was that this was the last one he would have before his speech that night.

The purpose of these meetings was to create a time table for troop withdrawal. It was a promise that Fitz made to the American people during his presidential campaign and it was promise he planned to keep. It still angered him at times that his predecessor started two wars before leaving office and made little to no progress during his time. Fitz understood that wars weren't won over night but he no longer felt these wars were necessary. He was tired of the wars straining the economy which directly affected the American people. He was tired of watching the news and seeing images of the men and women who lost their lives. And just as important as his other reasons of wanting to end the wars, he was tired of knowing that families were left with eternal grief and pain because of the cowardly act of terrorists.

The meeting lasted for two hours and it was successful. He had a functional and effective plan that he believed most would be satisfied with. It may require a few minor changes along the way but Fitz didn't mind that. The rest of the day went on as it normally would. By five o'clock, he was meeting with one of his speech writers to add the finishing touches to his speech. After they were finished, Fitz was left alone in his office until it was time to give his speech. Fitz starred out of his office window as he slipped into his own little world.

Someone opened the door to the Oval Office and closed it shut. Fitz was so lost in thought he didn't realize someone came in until the person spoke.

"I wonder if my husband wants to spend a few minutes with me before his speech." Mellie said playfully. She stood at the door waiting for a response.

Fitz spun around in his chair and laid eyes on his wife. He was happy to see her. "You know I always have time for you." She was making her way to his desk and he got up to meet her half way. "How are you honey?" Fitz asked once he got to her.

"I'm fine," Mellie said.

"Good," Fitz said.

He lowered his head and gave her kiss. He then took her by hand, leading her over to the sofa he had in his office. When Fitz sat down at the end sofa he pulled her into his lap. She kicked off her heels before turning her body more towards Fitz.

He draped one arm across Mellie's lap while the other one rested on the arm of the sofa. "Are you comfortable?"

"Very comfortable," Mellie said with a smile. "How are you doing by the way?"

"I'm doing fine as well. Extremely happy with the way the withdrawal plan is turning out."

"That's great. I knew when you became President you were going to do everything in your power to end these wars. They've been going on long enough."

Fitz nodded. "I am a little worried though."

"Worried about what?"

"That the American people would think that I'm not ending these wars fast enough. In spite of having a plan in place I know they want a fast turnaround. And I'm not sure if they will think my plan is fast enough."

"Well Fitz, everything does take time. Especially when it comes to doing what's best for this country as a whole. Ending wars are not that simple. Besides, you are accomplishing a lot with this considering it's only your second year in office."

Fitz took a deep sigh. He ran his hand down his face and gave her a simple "I know" because he knew that he wife was right.

"Then stop beating yourself up, honey. You're doing a great job and you're making progress. When America hears your speech tonight they are not going to hear a President making an excuse to drag on the wars. They are going to hear a President that is trying to keep his promise to do right by the people that elected him." Mellie was hoping that he understood what she was saying. She hated when he tried to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. At times he did it when he was Governor but she noticed he seem to do it a lot more since becoming President.

Fitz smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just remember you can't save the world in one day."

Fitz let out a small laugh. "That's impossible to do but I wish I could sometimes."

"I know, Fitz. That's what makes you a great man and a wonderful President." Mellie then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"How are Gerry and Karen?"

"Right now they are doing some last bit of homework but they're doing going. They're still trying to figure out what they want to do when school lets out for the summer. And you know they didn't hesitate to mention that they can't wait to go out to the ranch in California," Mellie said.

"Like always," Fitz said with a nodded.

Mellie nodded in agreement. She placed her elbow on the back of the sofa and began to play Fitz hair with her finger tips.

He leaned his head back on the sofa, closed his eyes, and rubbed Mellie's back. He knew he didn't have long before his speech but he just wanted a moment to relax. Having a calm and peaceful moment was hard to come by as President so when those moments arrived, no matter how small, he wanted to take advantage of it.

"You know I've been thinking about something," Fitz said. He still had his eyes closed.

"You have?" Mellie asked. She was hoping he wasn't going to bring up what they've been arguing about on and off lately.

"Yep. It's about us."

"What about us?"

Fitz opened his eyes before lifting his head from the back of the sofa. He wrapped his arms around Mellie's waist and then answered her.

"I was thinking that we should take a weekend trip to Camp David. It's been a while since we've been there. We can use a little get away."

"I would love that, Mellie said.

Fitx smiled. "Good. So that means I get a kiss for coming up with a great idea, right?" Fitz asked playfully.

"Of course you do," Mellie said with a smile. She slightly tilted her head before pressing her lips to Fitz's one.

They shared a long simple kiss then Mellie felt Fitz's arms tighten around her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply. He slipped his hand into her hair and matched the deepness of her kiss. Mellie began to moan lightly until she heard something.

That something was the sound of Cyrus clearing his throat.

Mellie pulled back from Fitz and looked over her shoulder at Cyrus.

"Hi Cyrus." Mellie said somewhat shyly.

"Evening First Lady. Mr. President it's nice to know that you and the First Lady are enjoying each other's company but we should be going." Cyrus tapped the face of his watch to drive his point home.

"Right," Fitz said.

Mellie turned back to Fitz and they smiled at each other.

"We can finish this later," Fitz said.

"Deal." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mellie wiped off the lipstick that was on Fitz's bottom lip with her thumb. Then she shifted so she could place her feet back onto the floor and stood up. She slipped her shoes back on while Fitz went to grab his jacket from the back of his chair.

He put his suit jacket back on and straightened out his tie. He told Mellie that he would see her later and he and Cyrus left the office. A few minutes later, Fitz arrived to where he was set to give his speech. He gave himself a few seconds to collect his thoughts and began his speech.

_"Good evening. War has always been an inevitable event that has been part of mankind since the beginning of time. We have been taught that war, in simple terms, is conflict between two opposing forces. Where one force decides to do harm at all cost and the other force fights to keep that from happening. Unfortunately, on September 11, 2001 our country would see the beginning of war when a group of Al Qaeda terrorists chose to attack us on our homeland. That day thousands of lives were innocently taken, hundreds were willing giving to save the lives of others, and millions were left grieving. As a country, we grieved and consoled one another that day and continue to do the same today."_

_"That horrific day would lead us to a crossroad that became a crucial point in our history. We were faced with two simple choices. Either choose defeat and hope for the best in the future or choose to defend our country by fighting back. The choice was a given. We chose to fight back. We chose to hold Osama Bin Laden accountable for his actions. And we chose not to stop until he was brought to justice."_

_"But just like any other war, we have and continue to deal with realities that come with it. War affects a country economically and publically while it affects individuals physically, mentally, and emotionally. Whether these individuals are on the battlefield, working behind the scenes, or love ones who support our men and women in uniform. But as a country, we know that it is time to put an end to this senseless suffering. Our main goal for going to war has been accomplished which means that there are new steps that need to be taking. These steps will move our country forward. So tonight, I can proudly say that I'm going to keep my promise I made to you almost three years ago. A promise to bring these wars to an end and bring our love ones home."_

_"Within in the three years the Iraq and Afghanistan war will be over. Troop withdrawal from Iraq will begin by the fall of this year and it will be completed by the summer of 2011. As for troop withdrawal from Afghanistan, it will begin on January 1st of 2012 and will be completed by the January 1st, 2013. I'm aware that this transition seems like a long time but it is necessary in maintaining the safety of this country. As your President I ask for your time and patience so I, along with many others, can finally bring all of our men and women back home. God bless you and God bless these United States of America."_

* * *

Fitz walked back into the room after taking a shower and putting on his boxers and a pair of Navy shorts.

"That was a great speech you gave tonight," Mellie said. She watched Fitz moved around the room, doing a few things before he got in bed.

"Thanks" Fitz said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Fitz slid into bed and moved towards the middle of it.

"Are you sure?" Mellie asked as Fitz turned on his side to face.

"Yes," Fitz said with a half smile. He stretched his arm out and she curled up next to him. He watched as she closed her eyes and tried his best to relax himself but he couldn't. Fitz wasn't being completely honest with Mellie. It was true that he was tired but there was something that was bothering him. He had every intention to forget about what he always had on his mind lately, at least for tonight, but he couldn't.

"Mellie?"

"Yes Fitz?"

"We should really try to have another child."

"Fitz," Mellie said with slight irritation. She opened her eyes and saw Fitz looking at her waiting for a real response.

"I don't want to talk about this tonight."

"Why not? You've never really given me a straight answer about this," Fitz said. He pulled away from her and sat up in the bed. Mellie did the same.

"I just don't think we should have any more children. We have Gerry and Kerry, that's more than enough."

"But I thought you wanted to have any child? Especially after how heartbroken you were over the miscarriage."

"You're right, I did. I'm still heartbroken because the miscarriage was hard to go through and I never thought I would experience that. But as time went on I've come to terms with it. Realizing that I still had Gerry and Karen allowed me to have some peace about it."

"Is that the only reason you don't want to have another child?"

"Fitz, what are you talking about?"

Fitz took a deep sigh. He didn't want to draw conclusions but he felt like there was something Mellie wasn't telling him. "I'm asking are you afraid to get pregnant because you think you may have another miscarriage or is there another reason?"

"There may be," Mellie said. She knew that Fitz was shock because she was shock at herself. She was trying her best not to tell Fitz the truth but instead she was ready to be honest with him.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to have any more children."

Fitz looked at Mellie with pain in his eyes but didn't know what to say. It never occurred to him that she wouldn't want another child. He knew he shouldn't be upset because they did have two children already but he was. Instead of arguing with her he mumbled something and turned off the lamp.

"What did you say?"

He didn't look at her but did respond. "I said I guess you being heartbroken about the miscarriage is nothing but bullshit." With that, he laid back down and turned his back to her.

"Fitz, I'm sorry."

"Good night, Mellie."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that wasn't the greatest speech in the world but it got my point across, hopefully. Anyway thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows even though the first chapter was incredibly sad. Still can't believe I did it considering I hate to see Liv hurting but it was needed for the story. As for this chapter, it was interesting to write because Mellie actually is not as bad as she is on the show. I know it was hard to stomach the Mellie/Fitz affection but you survived so congrats lol. Just keep in mind Olitz is endgame. Until next time, let me know what you think. **


	3. Family

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Family

**Almost two years later. **

Olivia opened the slightly ajar door to her son's bedroom. She quietly walked into the room, making sure not to wake Nathan. She walked over to a nightstand that was in the corner of the room and turned the lamp on. After walking back across the room, she took a seat in the cushioned rocking chair that was in front of his crib. She didn't rock but instead focused on her attention on her sleeping son. Nathan Alexander Hartwell was everything Olivia pictured he would be and more. To Olivia, he was the perfect combination of her and Travis. Nathan had his mother's ears, nose, and round face. While he had his father's lips and light brown eyes. His hair was a sandy brown but Olivia knew it would get darker the older he got because of Travis' dark brown hair.

It wasn't Olivia's first time going in Nathan's room just to watch him sleep but it wasn't something she always did. Olivia did this when she either had a rough day or couldn't sleep. Unfortunately for her, she was experiencing both. Actually, it was like this for her for the past two days but she expected it. She always found herself in this state when a holiday or milestone was approaching. This time it was Nathan's first birthday that she had to get through. His birthday was tomorrow and she knew it was going to be an emotional day. But having the support of her co-workers, family, and Travis' family made it bearable. Besides, she couldn't let her emotions get out of control because she wanted to enjoy the day as much as she could.

* * *

Olivia woke up shortly after eight. She was thankful for the five hours of sleep she did manage to get because she had a lot to do. She went in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she was back in her bedroom, she put on her robe and slid on her bedroom shoes. When she reached his room, she could see him standing up in his crib.

"Look who's up waiting for me," Olivia said playfully.

Nathan started bouncing up and down when he saw his mom.

"I'm coming." Olivia couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting. She picked him up and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. "Good morning birthday boy. I can't believe that you are already one," she said holding up one finger. She placed him on the changing table to change his diaper and to put some clothes on him.

Olivia continued to talk to him as they headed towards the kitchen. "We are going to have a party for you today. All of your aunts and uncles are coming. Grandpa and grandma will be here. There will be a lot of food, plenty of gifts for you, and a nice big birthday cake. How does that sound?"

Nathan clapped his hands together a few times which made Olivia laugh again.

About thirty minutes later they were both eating when Olivia heard the door bell ring. "That's Aunt Quinn." She got and went to open the door.

"Good morning!" Quinn said in her usual upbeat tone.

"Good morning, Quinn." Olivia closed the door behind Quinn once she was inside. She led her to the dining room. "I've made enough breakfast for you if you want some."

"Thanks. That sounds great right now since I didn't eat much before leaving home."

Quinn waved to Nathan when she saw him. Nathan waved back at her.

"He is just the cutest thing ever," Quinn said.

"That he definitely is."

After Quinn fixed herself a plate of food she watched Nathan as Olivia took a shower and got dressed. When she was finished she thanked Quinn again for watching Nathan and gave Nathan a kiss before leaving.

Once she was on the road, she gave Abby a call.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you pick up Nathan's birthday cake for me on your way in? I would pick it up myself but I have a lot of errands to run and need to get back home by noon."

"No worries. I can pick it up for you. When will it be ready?"

"Around two," Olivia said

"That's not a problem and I will be to your place by three."

"Great. Thank you Abby."

"You're welcome Liv. I'll see you then."

"Hold on. Is David coming with you?"

"Yeah," Abby said slowly. She immediately regretted the way she said it because she knew Olivia caught on to her hesitation.

"Did you even invite him?"

"Yes…..no."

"Abby?!"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong. We are just friends. Friends who have only gotten to know each for two months now and maybe I don't want to screw this up. I still have a hard time believing that you would even allow David to step a foot in your house."

"Why not? I've known David for a long time."

"Yeah but you hate David. You two are like oil and water," Abby said.

"I don't hate him per se. I think he's a decent guy. He just happens to be a pain in my ass at times. No, scratch that. He's a pain in my ass most of the time and I always try my best to tolerate him, Olivia said.

"Well, I'm sure he would say that the feeling is mutual."

"That's why we get along so well professionally. But seriously Abby, please invite him." Olivia was surprising her own self about how much she was trying to put Abby and David together. It was well known that they got on each other nerves at times but she had to admit that David was good for Abby.

"You know, I have been thinking about since you called. My answer is still no."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, at least I tried. I'll see you this afternoon."

"See you then."

When Olivia arrived back home a few hours later, she noticed three additional cars in her drive way. She shut off the car, grabbed her purse, and headed into her house. She walked into the den and greeted everyone. Her parents, Huck, and her brother, Malcolm, with his family were there. Olivia picked up Nathan from his play pin to kiss him on the cheek and to talk to him for a little bit. Huck and Malcolm volunteered to get the things out of Olivia car which included decorations and gifts. After chatting with everyone for a while, she placed her son back into his play pin and went to cook.

She kept a constant eye on the food while she helped with the decorations. Well, she tried to help with the decorations but everyone told her to take this time to relax. So Olivia followed their orders by just sticking to the food, watching tv, and playing with Nathan from time to time. Over time, Abby and Harrison arrived. John, who was Travis' brother, also arrived with his family.

"You should not be in the here cooking on your son's birthday. Someone else should be doing that for you, Olivia," the familiar voice said.

"Well if you came sooner I would have made you cook." Olivia said. She placed the lid back on the pot before turning around. She opened her arms and walked towards her sister in-law.

"It's great to see you Lisa again," Olivia said with a smile.

Lisa gave her a smile and big hug. "It's great to see you again as well. How are you?"

"I'm making it. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Glad to be here with you and my nephew again."

Olivia nodded. "We are both glad that you could have made it up here."

"Me too," Lisa said. "And mom said to make sure you call her tonight before you go to sleep."

"I will," Olivia said. She really wished Travis' parents could be there but she understood why they weren't able to make it.

"I have a present for you and my nephew," Lisa said.

"Okay, let me go get Nathan." Olivia left to get him and came back a few moments later with Nathan on her hip. "I didn't even notice that you brought a gift in here with you."

"I just happen to be good at hiding gifts." Lisa placed the wrapped gift on the counter top in front of Olivia once she sat down.

"You want to help mommy open this gift?" Olivia asked looking down at her son. He looked up at her and then looked at his aunt.

"Well I'll take that as a yes," Olivia said with a smile.

Olivia pulled off the wrapping paper that covered the gift as Nathan watched what she was doing.

"Look Nathan, it's a photo album."

"I wanted to give you a few months ago but between working, running behind two kids, and searching high and low for the pictures I could only it get it to you now. I know you saw some of them before but most of them are new to you," Lisa said.

Olivia was silent as she opened the photo album. She flipped through a few pages and saw multiple photos of Travis during his childhood. "Thank you. This is perfect."

"You're welcome," Lisa said before giving Olivia another hug. "The album is not completed, so when I get some more pictures together I'll send them to you. I just wanted you and Nathan to have some more things to remember Travis by. We all know that Nathan doesn't know what is going on now but the older he gets he'll have questions about the type of person his father was."

Olivia nodded. "And he will also want to know everything he possible can about him. It's going to be hard for him to learn what happened to his father. But I will make sure he knows Travis was a great man and that his death wasn't in vain."

"I have no doubt that you will. I've told you this before but just remember you are not alone when it comes to raising Nathan. We all will help in any way possible because we're family. And our family are always be there for one another.

"I appreciate that."

"You're welcome and don't you ever forget that."

"I promise I won't," Olivia said. She flipped through a few more pages before closing the photo album. Sadness was starting to overcome her again and that was a sign that she needed to finish looking at the album at a later time. She looked back up at Lisa.

"Okay, I think it's time to eat," Olivia said wiping a few tears from her eyes. She was the verge of wanting to cry like a baby but she held it in.

They all spent the next two hours or so eating and talking. Countless stories were shared, laughs were plentiful, and everyone was enjoying themselves. To Olivia, it felt like she was in the hospital again when she gave birth to her son. There was no better feeling than being surrounded by friends and family that provided unconditional love and support through everything imaginable. Knowing that she and Nathan had this made Olivia grateful.

When everyone was finished eating, they all gathered in the dining room to cut the cake. "Happy Birthday" was sung and pieces of cake were handed out. Harrison was in charge of opening the gifts for Olivia. There were tons of gifts, a little more than she imagined there would be, but she loved every single thing.

By ten o'clock that night, Olivia was finally crawling into bed. That would be too early for most people on a Saturday night but Olivia didn't care. Exhaustion was taking over and the bed was all she wanted. She didn't have to worry about taking care of Nathan tonight because her parents were spending the night. She was going to take advantage of it too by sleeping in late. But before she could go to sleep she had to call her mother in-law.

"How did the birthday party go?" Elizabeth asked after they greeted each other.

"It went great. Everyone was able to make it and they enjoyed themselves. That's including the birthday boy himself."

"I'm glad that he did along with everyone else. Did you take a lot of pictures?"

"Yes ma'am we did. I'll make sure to get copies of them for you."

"Okay and I'm sorry again that we weren't able to make it there. With Robert having surgery on his leg the doctor didn't want him to do any long distance traveling until it healed," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. I completely understand. Nathan and I will still be coming to visit next month so its fine, Olivia said.

"Good. I can't wait to see you and my grandbaby. I'm sure he's growing like a weed."

"Yes he is. He hasn't grown too much since the last time you've seen him though. We can't wait to see you either."

"When you two come down I'll make sure Robert and I have something planned to celebrate Nathan's birthday also," Elizabeth said.

"That sounds great."

"Okay. Well, Olivia is time for me to get some rest. Continue to hang in there and take care of yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

"And give my baby a big hug and kiss for me. Let him know that we miss him and love him."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Good night, Olivia."

"Good night, mom."

* * *

**A/N: So I probably broke some unwritten literary rule about introducing too many characters in one chapter but I couldn't help myself. **


	4. Election Night

**A/N: This summer hiatus is KILLING me but thank God for FanFiction lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Election Night

Fitz could still remember the conversation that he and Mellie had almost two years ago. A conversation that led him to finding out she didn't want any more children. During that time he felt that Mellie was being selfish and it left him with a lot of questions. Most women would want another child after what she went through, right? Some women wouldn't mind giving their husband another child if they asked, right? The way he was feeling led to a change in the way he treated her. Mellie wanted to explain how she felt but he shut her out. He also distanced himself from her emotionally because he knew that would cause her pain. Little kissing and hugging took place, no sex, and "I love you" was barely said. Fitz logic was that if he was hurting, Mellie would hurt too.

He would have continued to treat Mellie this way as long as he could but Cyrus put a stop to it. He was tired of them acting childish and walking around like lost puppies or something. Normally he could care less about what was going on with Fitz's personal life unless it caused problems for him or it was a threat to the presidency. Actually, Cyrus felt like everything that Fitz's experienced affected him because his priority was to make sure that Fitz did his job effectively. But it wasn't the presidency that was at stake, it was Cyrus sanity at stake. When he became the target of Fitz's anger on a daily basis for four months, he was finally out of patience. In true Cyrus fashion, he took matters into his own hand. He forced Fitz and Mellie to stay in Fitz's study until they agreed to talk. To give them a little motivation Cyrus, along with Hal, practically locked them in there until they resolved everything. Fitz thought it was the most idiotic idea at the time but it proved to be helpful.

Fitz learned that Mellie wasn't trying to be selfish she was just with content with the two children that they did have. And in spite of her previous denial, part of her was in fact afraid of suffering another miscarriage. That's when Fitz had to remind himself of what marriage was suppose to be about: compromise. Sometimes you just had to let things be a certain way to maintain mutual happiness. Two children were better than none and he was satisfied with that. But what they went through was now just a distance memory of a rough patch they overcame.

"I have a great feeling about tonight Fitz," Mellie said. They both were sitting on the living room sofa of their California home, watching BNC's coverage of election night. Cyrus, James, Sally, her husband, and their daughter was also there.

"I do too, honey."

"Dad is going to win this election by a landslide," Karen said to Gerry. They both were lying on the floor as they watched the news.

"Of course he will. Have you seen the person that he is up against? He doesn't stand a chance," Gerry said.

"I'm not so sure about that Gerry," Fitz said causing both of his children to look at him. "When it comes to politics anything can happen."

"Yeah, but Gerry is right Dad. Plus, everyone loves you."

"And when people love you, they keep you around," Gerry said.

"I agree," Fitz said. In spite of simple it sounded, likeability was an important trait that politicians should have and his opponent seemed to lack that a bit. Fitz didn't want to sound cocky but he did feel like he was going to be re-elected. His approval ratings were great, he had a thirteen point lead in key polls, and he was able to get a lot accomplished during his first term.

After hours of anticipation, early projections, and declared winner for most of the states Fitz learned his fate. He won the presidency for a second term. Everyone was driven to the convention center where Fitz was set to give his re-election speech in front of thousands of people. Once he finished his speech, the children were taking back to the ranch while the rest of them made their way to a location that the media was not allowed to go. It was a private meet and greet with top supporters of his re-election campaign. It was something Fitz did the first time him won and it was a great feeling to be able to do it again.

Fitz made another speech, this one a lot shorter than the one he gave earlier. He and Mellie then made their way around the room to meet and talk with supporters. But thirty minutes later it was put on hold when Cyrus came and dragged Fitz off somewhere. Mellie decided to distant herself from the crowd a bit to give herself a break as she waited for Fitz to come back.

"First Lady, I apologize if this is considered inappropriate but I must say that you are still beautiful."

When she heard that statement she froze. It was a voice that only belonged to one person, her ex-boyfriend Richard. "Shit" she said to herself.

Mellie briefly looked at him before turning her attention back to the crowd. "Tell me something I don't know."

He walked in front of her so he could speak to her face to face. "Mrs. Mellie Grant is still as feisty as I remember, Richard said. He eyed her from her face down to her heels. As his eyes made their back up to hers a small smirk appeared on his face. "But then again, that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you."

Mellie rolled her eyes at his last statement, remembering why they broke up even if he forgot. But that wasn't the problem at the moment. Mellie knew she should have been offended by the way Richard eyes had roamed over her body but she didn't feel that way. And that was a bad thing.

"What are you doing here, Richard? I doubt that you contributed to my husband's campaign."

"You say it like I don't like him, Mellie," Richard said casually. He really didn't have anything against Fitz. "I actually like President Grant. I think he's a good man and doing a great job as President. But if you must know, I'm here with a friend. She donated a lot of money during Fitzgerald's first campaign and did the same this time around. So when she got the invite to come here and could bring a guest she asked me to come with her. There was no way I could pass up the opportunity of a life time to meet the President," Richard said simply. He really meant that he couldn't pass up the chance to see her again.

"Well, Fitz and I do appreciate everything what our supporters have done for us. If it wasn't for them he would not have had the chance to be President."

Richard nodded. "But how have you been lately?"

"I'm great. I'm married to an amazing man and have two beautiful children. Never thought I would be First Lady but it's not so bad," Mellie said, trying her best to be a little nicer to him.

"Well, I think you are doing an amazing job in all of those areas. Too bad I missed out on certain opportunities with you."

She tried to think of something to say but nothing came to her. Mellie was a little shocked by Richard's blunt honesty.

"But I won't take up anymore of your time. You take care, Mellie," he said before walking away.

And just like that, old feelings and memories began to resurface for Mellie.

* * *

Mellie made her way across the room as quickly and calmly as possible. When Fitz finally came back, she told him that needed to go to the restroom. Little did he know, she really needed an escape to clear her head. The last thing she expected was to see Richard there. She hadn't spoken or seen him since they broke up, roughly fifteen years ago, and she wasn't particularly happy to see him for many reasons. Running into him changed her whole mood and she hated it. Mellie was supposed to be enjoying her husband's re-election but instead she just wanted the night to be over with.

She pushed the door opened to the restroom and heard it close behind her. She was making her way to where the sinks were when she suddenly felt an arm wrapped around her waist. The person was using their body to move her forward and they were quickly moving them to the largest stall. Mellie tried to scream but it was muffled by the person's other hand covering her mouth. She also tried to pry the person's hand away from her mouth but it didn't work. Little did she know that it was Richard. He turned them around and backed his way into the stall still holding on tightly to Mellie.

She was trying not to think the worst but desperately hoped that someone would come in before anything happened. Richard let go out of Mellie waist long enough to close and locked the stall door in one swift move. He spun her around and before Mellie could react to seeing that it was Richard he had her pinned against the door and his lips covered hers. Within a few seconds her eyes closed and he decided to push his luck a little further. Grabbing the sides of her face, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and was surprised that she didn't reject him.

Rejecting him was what Mellie should have done but being mesmerized by Richard kiss made her forget that. A smart part of her was enjoying it. But when he began to kiss her more deeply common sense kicked in and she pushed him away from her. It caused him to stumble backwards a little and Mellie didn't waste any time letting him know how she felt.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked loud enough to let him know she was upset but low enough to make sure no one came in and caught them together. She was angry with him but angrier with herself for letting it go on longer than it should have.

He didn't say anything but just stared at her. Mellie was losing her patience quickly.

"I said, what the – "

Mellie questioned was cut short this time by Richard's hand covering her mouth again and that's when she heard two women laughing. He placed his index finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quite. She nodded and expected him to remove his hand but he didn't.

The two women chatted as they both took turns in front of the mirrors and using the restroom. In that moment, that's when Mellie realized that her night was getting worst by the second since she saw him. Not only did Richard kiss her but she was stuck in a stall with him. She silently prayed that the women would hurry up and leave so she could get away from him. As the minutes went by, it felt like hours to Mellie. She debated making noise but then remembered the kind of situation she was in. She was in there with a man while her husband was showing appreciation to his supporters.

Richard kept his eyes locked on Mellie even though she wasn't looking at him. He couldn't believe how crazy he was to actually do something like this. But when it came to Mellie it was worth the risk. Even if that meant going after her while she was married to the President of the United States.

The women finally left and Richard slowly removed his hand and backed away from her. He wiped away the lipstick that gotten on his hand on the leg of his pants while Mellie questioned him again.

"Now, do you want to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry. All of those old memories of us came back to me when I saw you and I acted on that. I couldn't help myself. "

"You couldn't help yourself. That's has to be the joke of the century," Mellie said. She turned around, unlocked the door, and went back to the sink area. She moved as fast as she could to make sure everything was in placed. Richard appeared behind her and watched her in the mirror.

"I've missed you and what we had. We should at least be friends again."

Mellie turned to face him. "Why? After this little stunt you pulled I'm sure you would try to get me in bed next time."

Richard smirked. "Well I won't be able to do that unless you want me to."

"Richard, you broke up with me, Mellie said choosing to ignore his comment. "When I wanted to remain friends you didn't think that was a good idea. So now, _I_ don't think that's a good idea," Mellie said. She left him standing where he was as she headed to the main door.

"Mellie, wait."

Mellie didn't stop walking or gave him a response. She was tired of giving Richard attention for one night. She eventually found Fitz after walking around for a few minutes looking for him.

"Hey, I was just about to come looking for you," Fitz said when he saw Mellie.

"Sorry about that. I got a little side tracked talking to someone." She decided a long time ago that she wasn't going to tell Fitz anything.

"It's fine, Fitz said. He took her by the hand. "Come on. There are some more people waiting to meet you."

Mellie was relieved that Fitz didn't ask any questions. She put on a smile and tried her best to focus on conversations they were having with different people but she couldn't. She was still processing what took place between her and Richard. There was a huge possibility that she would never see him again. However, she had a feeling that he was not going to go away that easily. And just like before, that was a bad thing.

* * *

**A/N: An ex from Mellie's past has resurfaced. Uh oh lol. Anyway, I have a lot to say about this story but I'm going to keep it short. My updates have been slow because I'm trying to get this story back on track. I had an idea, changed it, and now I'm back to the original idea. So please bear with me. If not, that's understandable. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	5. A Chance Meeting

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I had a bad case of writer's block and some other things going on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5: A Chance Meeting

**Four years later.**

Six years. It's been six years since Travis died and to Olivia it still felt like it happened yesterday. The only difference now is that she had come a long way in accepting how her life was turning out. It was no secret that Olivia still wished at times that things didn't change. But she was thankful for what she did have. Nathan, her family, friends, and OPA was what kept her moving forward with life.

Olivia got to work twenty minutes ago and was going over some paperwork when Quinn appeared in the doorway.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Richard Evans is here to see you," she said.

"You can send him in."

"Okay," Quinn said and left.

Olivia met Richard though a few mutual friend a couple of years ago. She and Richard weren't best friends but they did occasionally keep in touch with one another.

She came back a few moments later with Richard standing behind her.

"Thank you, Quinn," Olivia said as she stood up from behind her desk and made her way towards Richard.

Quinn headed back to her own office.

"It's nice to see you again." Olivia gave him a quick hug.

"It's nice to see you as well. Sorry I didn't call before stopping by."

"No, it's fine that you stopped by without calling first." Olivia closed her office door and motioned for him to have a seat in front of her desk. Richard took a seat while Olivia walked around the desk.

"Where have you been hiding?" Olivia asked, taking a seat.

"Well, I wouldn't say hiding," Richard said with a small laugh. "I've just been busy getting some things in order."

"Sounds like you have a lot going on. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great actually. I just bought a house."

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"Here in Richmond."

"I didn't know you were planning to move down here but that's great. When did this happen?"

"About two months ago," Richard said.

"Two months ago? You've been here that long and didn't even let me take you out for drinks or something? Some kind of friend you are Richard," Olivia said, sounding hurt but she had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. Between searching for a house and moving down from New York time just got away from me.

"I know the feeling."

"I've also been spending time with someone."

"Really? Is she a friend or your girlfriend?" Olivia asked with genuine interest.

"For now, she's just a friend. But hopefully it will become more than that." Richard was telling the truth. After his encounter with Mellie, things didn't go exactly how he wanted it to. She stood by her word that she didn't want to be friends. However, she had a change of heart a little over a year ago. He had no idea what caused her to want to be friends again but he wasn't going to questioned it.

Olivia studied Richard's face and could tell that he really liked this woman. She had no idea who the woman was but she knew she had to be special for him to be considering a relationship with her. Olivia learned a long time ago that he really wasn't the relationship type.

"I never thought I would see you get tired of being a single man," Olivia said.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger you know," Richard said making Olivia laugh.

"You're right. I want to meet her though. To make sure she's not crazy or anything."

This time it was Richard's turn to laugh but he started to feel a little nervous. Realizing that if Olivia really knew what was going on she wouldn't be interested in meeting Mellie, for obvious reasons.

"I can assure you that she's not crazy. I've known her for a long time so you have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Olivia's work phone began to ring and Richard decided to leave. He knew it was time to go so she can get to what she does best. Richard promised to keep in touch before leaving.

Olivia hit the speaker button once Richard closed the door.

"Olivia Pope and Associations," Olivia said standing up from her chair. She walked to a corner of her office to grab some more paperwork.

"Good morning, Olivia."

"Good morning, Walter. What kind of trouble have you found yourself in this time?" she asked, clearly remembering how and why he was her client at one point in time.

Walter let out a laugh. "Olivia, I can assure you that I'm not in any trouble. Well, I will be with my wife if I don't follow her instructions."

Olivia placed the paperwork on her desk before sitting back down. "And her instructions were?"

"To make sure that you received an invite to our fundraiser event. This also included begging you to come if I had to. She happily informed me that if it wasn't for you, I would have never had this opportunity to do this and probably would have been in prison.

"I was just doing my job."

"One hell of a job I might add. Now, does that mean you will come? The last thing I want to do is beg the great Olivia Hartwell."

Olivia picked up the phone and placed it her ear. "Luckily for you no begging will be necessary so fill me in on the details."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later.**

Fitz and Mellie held hands but rode in silence. Staring out the window seemed to be more entertaining than engaging in a conversation with one another. Both lost in their own thoughts but for different reasons. They were in the backseat of the luxury car as Tom chauffeured them around for the night. They were on their way to a fundraiser event that Fitz's friend, Walter, was hosting. It would be the first major outing that he and Mellie have had since he left office six months ago. They decided to lay low for a while to give their selves time to adjust back to a normal life. Fitz also wanted to take advantage of the free time and the peace that followed after a presidency was over.

In spite of how normal the former first family seemed at the moment, things could have been a little better. Gerry, 16, and Karen, 14, were still getting use to the idea of living in Richmond. They wanted to move back to California or stay in D.C. because these were the two places they've known their whole lives. Fitz understood that moving to a new place isn't the most fun thing in the world, especially for children. Changing schools and having to make new friends as a teenager was almost traumatizing, regardless if your father is a former president. Fitz just hoped when they started their new school, things would not be as bad as they think it would be. Then there was the phase he was going through with Mellie again. Thankfully it hadn't gotten completely bad yet. But he refused to focus on that anymore for the night. Fitz just wanted to have an enjoyable evening.

* * *

Fitz and Mellie laughed and talked with two couples they shared a table with. Everyone had just finished dinner and was waiting for desert to be served. The evening was a lot better than Fitz initialed thought since he wasn't sure if Mellie would be in a talking mood or not. But thankfully she was acting like her normal self and that made Fitz happy.

One of the couples excused themselves from the table just as the deserts arrived. Fitz, Mellie, and the couple that remained at the table continued to talk until Walter came to their table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can I speak to these two for a bit?" Walter asked.

"It's fine," the man said.

"Thanks," Walter said to the man before turning his attention to Fitz and Mellie. "How is everything?"

"Great," they said in unison.

"Good. I just want to thank the both of you coming. I know you two are still busy people even though Fitz is no longer in the office."

"Actually we haven't been busy. We are just enjoying the chance to sleep in late and spending time with the kids," Fitz said.

"Well, you two deserve the slow paced life for a while." Walter glanced around the room and spotted Olivia. He waved her over when she saw him.

"Hey, there is someone I want you to meet," he said to the both of them.

As Olivia got closer to the table, she realized why Walter had called her over. She knew that the former President and his wife were there but she didn't go out her way to introduce herself to them. It wasn't that she was scared because she actually wanted to meet them. Olivia just thought it was awkward to do so.

Fitz and Mellie stood up at the same time to greet Olivia when she reached their table.

"This is Ms. Olivia Hartwell," Walter announced.

"And Olivia, I'm sure you know who these two are."

"Of course." Olivia shook Mellie's hand first since she was closer to her. Then she shook Fitz's hand. Olivia always thought that Fitz was an attractive guy. But seeing him on tv did him no justice. He was way more handsome in person.

"Nice to meet you," she said to them both.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Mellie said.

Fitz gave a simple nod in agreement. His first thought when he saw Olivia was that she was breathtaking. He knew it was wrong to think that way since he was a married man but he had to give credit where credit was due.

"This is the woman who saved my career. She is really a miracle worker."

Yeah, I remember you telling me about her briefly when you were going through everything. Crisis management, right? Fitz asked.

"Yes. I own my own crisis management firm as well. Olivia Pope and Associates," Olivia responded.

"That's great. I can only imagine how time consuming that line of work can be," Mellie said.

"It can be overwhelming at times but it's more rewarding than anything."

Mellie phone began to ring and slight embarrassment came over her. "Sorry, I thought I turned this off." She retrieved her phone from her purse and checked the number. "Please excuse me. I need to take this," Mellie said to them. She looked at Fitz and told him she would be right back.

Fitz nodded before she made her way outside.

Walter also left to go find his wife.

Olivia and Fitz smiled at each other shyly. They both were waiting for the other to say something.

"I have to admit Mr. Grant. When I saw you come in here tonight I almost didn't recognize you. Since you have that now," Olivia said pointing to the side of her face. She was referring to his five o'clock shadow.

"Oh, this thing?" Fitz said as rubbed both sides of his face with one hand. "I felt like being a rebel when I got out of the White House.

"A rebel, huh? Choosing not to shave is such a subtle way of showing rebellion."

"It is?" Fitz placed a hand to his chest for effects. "Thank you for telling me that," he said before giving a fake sigh of relief. "I was afraid that I was being too much of a rebel." He couldn't help but grin when he saw that Olivia was enjoying his sense of humor.

"Well I think this little phase you are going through is working well for you."

"Thank you. But between me and you this also comes from not wanting to shave half of the time." He lowered his voice before he spoke again. "So, you think you can keep that secret?"

"Don't worry, she said in a whisper. "You secret is safe with me. I promise."

Fitz smiled at her and she gave him one in return. He was about to change topic when he heard a loud sound. It took them both a few seconds to realize that an up tempo song was starting to play.

"Looks like some people want to turn this into a party," Fitz said watching people heading towards the sound.

"It looks that way." She could barely hear him at this point because of the music." She glanced around the room and saw a place where they could go to talk.

"Hey, you want to go up there to talk? She pointed towards the balcony."

Fitz saw where she was pointing and nodded. He took a quick look at the door Mellie left out of to see if she was coming. He wasn't doing it in order to sneak off with Olivia. He did it because he didn't want to leave where he was at if she was coming back in.

They made their way across the room and walked up the stairs that led to the balcony. There were five people up there as well. Fitz and Olivia walked over to the railing of the balcony.

"This is much better."

"I agree," Fitz said.

Olivia waited a few seconds before saying anything else.

"This may be random but I always told myself that if I ever met you in person I would thank you. I'm not sure if I'll ever get to speak to you again so that's why I'm bringing it up now."

"Thank me for what exactly?"

"For ending the wars like you said you would. Now, that's not to say you didn't do other great things during your administration because you did. But you doing that meant a lot to me."

"Well, you're very welcome. I take it that you had a friend or a family member that fought in the war?"

"My late husband did."

There was a pause before Fitz said anything. Not being able to form the words "Did he die in combat" he just simply asked, "Did he?"

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I do want to say that I appreciate his service and his sacrifice would never be in vain.

"Thank you and I know. He would have been pleased to know that the man he voted for stuck by his word. Because we know 99.9% of politicians can't do that, Olivia said jokingly. She didn't want to stay on the topic of her husband's passing for too long.

"That's a mean thing to say. I feel a little offended here."

"Oh, suck it up. You know that is not as mean as some of things people have said."

"No, but their opinions are irrelevant right now. Only yours is important at this moment," Fitz said. He really was enjoying her sense of humor.

"Don't worry, I like some politicians."

"I hope I'm one of the politicians that you do like."

"Of course you are."

"Good."

Olivia gave him a smile then broke eye contact with him. She looked down into the crowd and spotted Mellie walking back into the room. Fitz saw her too but didn't say anything.

"It was nice talking to you but I need to be heading home."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you as well. Make sure you drive safely." Fitz stuck his hand out for her to shake his hand and she did.

"I will." She waved goodbye before turning to leave.

* * *

**A/N: So you remember when I said that I was trying to get this story back on track? That's why this four year time jump took place. I know it probably don't make sense but I hope I made it believable. The story is on track now but I have to tweak the synopsis a little. **

**Olivia and Fitz finally met. I know fireworks didn't happen and little was given on their thoughts about each other but that will come soon. I promise. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and sticking with this story. If you have any questions just let me know. In the meantime, let me know what you thought of the chapter. **


	6. Unexpected

**A/N: I'm really working on updating fasting. I promise I am. Unfortunately, things just keep getting in the way of that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Unexpected

It's been a week since Olivia met Fitz in person and she was still mentally kicking herself. Never in a million years did she think she would shamelessly flirt with him. Especially being who Fitz was. It was something she rarely did yet it felt like the natural thing to do at the time. Yes, it was no secret that the man put men half his age to shame when it came to looks. But to her, it seemed to go beyond that. Something about the way she immediately felt comfortable around him caught her off guard. She really couldn't put it into words how or why it happened. Actually, the fact that this was still on her mind was confusing her as well.

Olivia felt like he was innocently flirting with her as well. Then she soon realized how stupid she sounded. He was a happily married man who was a high profile politician. The playfulness he showed with her was probably something he did with a lot of people. Being an easy person to talk to and sensing others emotions without them saying anything looked to be part of his character. So at this point, Olivia was convinced that she was over analyzing things. She tended to do that at times. It was a great thing to do when it came to her work but not so much when it came to everything else. Either way, her little flirt with Fitz didn't mean anything.

After helping Nathan change out of his church clothes, Olivia turned on some cartoons for him to watch. He watched tv in the living room while she went to change. Going to the park and catching a movie was their plan for the day.

They were walking towards the front door when Nathan stopped her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I wear it today please?"

Olivia thought about it for a few seconds before responding. She didn't allow him to wear it a lot but didn't see any harm in letting him do so today.

"Sure. Let's go get it."

Nathan led the way to his room then stopped when he reached his dresser. Olivia opened the top drawer, pulled out a small box, and sat it down on top of the dresser. After removing the lid, she pulled out a chain that had a pair of dog tags on it. She placed the chain around Nathan's neck and he gave her a smile. Normally, she would make him wear it underneath his shirt but she decided to let him wear it out this time.

"Thank you," Nathan said looking up at his mother.

"You're welcome. Now remember Nathan. Try not to play with it too much. We don't want anything to happen to it, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

When Fitz woke up this morning he decided that today was going to be a father and son day. He thought Gerry would enjoy the chance to get some more driving experience. Gerry already had plenty of experience driving because Fitz hired a driver instructor for him not long after he turned fifteen. He had preferred to teach his son himself but being President kept him from doing so. Now that he was a normal dad again he took Gerry out on the road as much as he could.

They mainly drove around the city, often stopping to different stores and any other places that caught their eye. Fitz did a good job at focusing his attention on his son all day. However, his thoughts were on Olivia at the moment. He wasn't thinking about her in a sexually way but in admiration. It was one encounter but he could tell that she was a strong woman, inside and out. Her strength, along with her playful side, friendliness, and sincerity made her more intriguing. It also added to her beauty. Fitz knew that there was a lot more to her and he hoped he would get a chance to see her again.

Fitz was unaware that his son was asking him a question until he saw that his hand was waving in front of his face.

"Are you still there, Dad?"

"I've always been here.

"Well, can we see a movie before heading back home?"

"Sure, Fitz said as he attempted to straighten his posture while he sat in the passenger seat.

A few minutes later, Gerry was pulling into the movie parking spot at the movie theater. He switched the car, unbuckled his seatbelt, but remained in the car.

"Are you ok, Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why?"

"You've been spacing out a lot today. And I know you and mom had an argument last night."

Fitz gave him a look that said 'how did you know' then he understood how that could happen.

"You overheard us didn't you?

"Yeah I did. I heard it on my way downstairs to the kitchen."

"Well I'm sorry you heard that but nothing is wrong. Arguments occur from time to time in relationships."

Gerry nodded, "I know."

"So don't worry about your mother and I. Everything is fine." Fitz was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince his son.

* * *

Olivia got the tickets for her and Nathan and they went inside. .

"So, we are going to get some popcorn, right?

"Yes," Nathan said confidently.

"How much do you want?"

"Lots and lots of popcorn," he said.

"Of course you do. Big bucket it is."

A few seconds later Olivia felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Fitz. She couldn't believe that out of all the movie theaters in the area they managed to end up at the same place. Not that she was complaining.

"Hi," he said looking down at her.

She turned around completely to face him before saying, "Hi."

"This is really a nice surprise seeing you here Ms. –"

"Olivia, she said cutting his statement short. "Liv is fine as well. All my friends call me that."

"So that means we are friends now?" Fitz asked, truly surprised.

"I think after our initial conversation the least we can do is be friends."

"Fair enough. And all my friends call me Fitz. He looked down at Nathan and asked, "Who is this little guy by the way?"

"This is my son, Nathan. Olivia looked down at him. "Do you know who this is?"

Nathan studied Fitz face a few moments before saying, "President Grant."

"I use to be but you're right. Good job." Fitz held out his and Nathan gave him a five. "And Gerry, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Gerry." They exchanged a hand shake.

Gerry then gave a small wave to Nathan and he did the same in return.

"Is your wife and daughter here as well?"

"Nope. It's a father and son day for us. Karen is spending a week in D.C. with a friend. As for

Mellie, she is just enjoying a day of being husband and children free."

"Good. I'm sure she needs it."

"You say it as though we drive her crazy all the time."

"I'm not saying that at all Fitz, Olivia said with a smile.

It was now Olivia's turn to buy something from the concession stand. Fitz did the same for him and Gerry after she was finish. They continued their conversation since both had some time left before their movies started.

"So what movie are you two going to see?"

"Despicable Me 2."

"That's an interesting movie choice for two men to go see."

"Hey, everyone loves cartoons," Gerry said. "Right, Nathan?"

"Yep. Everyone loves cartoons, mom," Nathan said making them all laugh.

"See, he understands," Fitz said. "And I take it that you two are going to see the same movie?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You two should sit with us then. If that's ok with you, Gerry," Fitz said looking over at his son.

"Fine by me," Gerry responded.

"So what do you say?"

"Thanks but I'm going to pass up that offer. I don't want to intrude on family time."

"Ok, I understand."

They all headed to the room were the movie was being shown in and went their separate ways once they were inside.

* * *

Mellie was stretched out on the sofa as she watched tv. Although she was watching it, her mind was really somewhere else. It was on Richard. He was on her mind a lot lately since they began spending time together. At the beginning, there was no plan of that ever happening. Talking by phone every once in a while was what she wanted. Actually that's the way it was for some time. Then somehow he was visiting her almost every time she went out of town for White House business. Once Fitz presidency was over, Mellie was still seeing Richard but not as frequently. Mellie never thought she would put herself in a position like this. Being the loving wife and mother, publicly but spending time with another man in private. But she really didn't feel guilty about it since nothing sexually ever happened between them. They were just old friends rebuilding their friendship.

Realizing that being home right now was not where she wanted to be she decided to call Richard.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Heading out to get something to eat."

"Take out or dine in? Mellie asked.

"Not sure yet. Any suggestions?"

"Take out for two."

"Great idea," Richard said. He knew exactly what she meant by that. "I'll give you a call when I get back home."

An hour later, Mellie was at Richard's house and they were mostly done with their dinner. Every time he talked to her on the phone or saw her in person it was still surreal to him. He never thought that he would be able to be this close to her again. The only problem was that he wanted her and she wasn't giving in. However, Richard knew she felt the same way about him. The kissed they shared four years ago confirmed it so he didn't mind waiting on her. But now, he was starting to doubt everything.

"Mellie, what are we doing?"

"We are having dinner."

"No, I meant that as why we are pretending that there isn't something else we want be doing right now."

"I don't know what you are talking about Richard."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"You never did like to admit to anything when you know it's wrong."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know it's wrong that you still having feelings for me and actually want to be with me. Like old times. But it's not right to say or think that because you are married." He wasn't trying to be overly confident but just wanted to state the truth.

"And what makes you think I want to be with you again?" She said, purposely avoiding the topic of feelings.

"The time we've spent together lately. You are really happy that I moved down here. The long conversations and reminiscing about the good times we had. Even some bad things we experienced but got through together. Do I need to continue?"

"That sounds like I've been enjoying our renewed friendship. Not trying to relive a romantic relationship that ended on bad terms. That is if I'm remembering correctly."

"It didn't end on bad terms. I never abused you or cheat on you. You know I would never hurt you in that way."

"But you did hurt me. It's hard for me to believe that you weren't cheating on me. You broke off our engagement after two months. You couldn't even give me a decent explanation of why you wanted to end things. We didn't have any problems and you were looking forward to spending the rest of your life with me. Then all of a sudden you are telling me that you thought it was best that we didn't get married. You wanted your space and remaining friends wasn't possible. Now wouldn't you think there was another man in my life if I said those things to you?" Mellie questioned.

"I'm sorry that I made you think that but I can promise you that there was never another woman involved. I broke it off because I convinced myself that I wasn't ready to get married. At the beginning I wanted marriage more than anything. Then I began thinking about our relationship in a negative way. Maybe we were too young to be getting married. My parents would cause trouble for us. Our marriage would probably suffer because of our busy careers. Perhaps we needed to experience life a little more. At that point, the single life seemed more appealing and I broke things off. It turned out to be the worst mistake of my life."

Mellie was quite. She didn't know what to say because her emotions were all over the place. Due to her silence, Richard was starting to feel like he made another huge mistake. The mistake in thinking they could go back to the way things were previously. Like nothing ever happened. A second chance was something he was hoping and praying for. But now, he was going to give up.

"I think you should go," Richard said, surprising Mellie.

"What?"

"You should go home before your husband comes back. Focus on your family and forget about everything that has gone on for the past year. I apologize for disrespecting you and your marriage that night when I kissed you. I'm also sorry for assuming you still wanted me. Our chance at love has come and gone and I think I can accept that now."

"Ok, she said slowly while standing up. She picked up her purse and left out of the room. Richard moved quickly in order to walk her out. Even though he was mad that he could never have her again he still wanted to remain a gentleman.

"Let me get that for you." He grabbed the door knob before she could but hearing her break her silence kept him opening the door.

"I keep telling myself that I no longer love you. That you were just someone I loved at one point in my life. Then you unexpectedly come back in my life and everything changes. Here I am, married to this amazing man but my focus is on you. The relationship we once have been dead for nearly two decades but yet I'm trying to bring it back to life. I didn't understand this at first but I do now. This constant yearning of wanting and needing to be physically close to you means."

"Mellie, what are you trying to say?" This wasn't asked because he didn't understand her. He just wanted to make sure that was she was saying was true.

"For the sake of my marriage, I really wish this wasn't true. But I'm tired of lying to myself about how I feel. I'm still deeply in love with you Richard."

Richard moved closer to Mellie until the space between them no longer existed. His lips soon met hers and he was thankful she didn't pull away. In fact, she welcomed it. The way she kissed him left no doubt in his mind and heart that she was still in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: Thinking about bringing Cyrus back because I miss him. But it's not a definite yes yet. So would you rather him know Olivia in this story or not? As always, let me know what you think about the chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry yet again. I'm trying to do better with updating. I swear that I am. This chapter doesn't have a title because I couldn't think of anything. But when I come up with something I'll fix. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Fitz and Gerry waited around for a few minutes until the most of the crowd left out of the room. Fitz looked down to where Olivia and Nathan were sitting and was a little disappointed. He wanted to say good-bye to them before they went home but there were no longer there. Knowing that he would probably run into her again in the future Fitz decided not to worry about it.

"Ready to go?" Fitz asked Gerry as he stood up.

"Yep."

As they made their way down the steps they made small talk about the movie. They rounded the corner and Fitz was surprised with what he saw. Olivia and Nathan were standing against the wall waiting for them.

"What took you two so long? I thought Nathan and I would have to come looking for you," Olivia said to both of them.

Fitz gave her a smile and they all exited the room. "Sorry about that. I just like to wait until there is hardly anyone left before leaving. I hate trying to leave when everyone else is doing the same."

"I figured that was the reason."

Their conversation shifted to the movie they just saw as they walked into the main area of the movie theater. When they got near the arcade games Nathan asked if he could play one of the games.

Olivia opened up her purse to search for some change. When she couldn't find any in there she pulled out her wallet to see if she had any one dollar bills but Fitz stopped her.

"Don't worry about. I got it."

"Are you sure Fitz?" Olivia asked while putting her wallet back into her purse before placing it back on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure." He pulled out his wallet, opened it up, and took out a ten dollar bill. Fitz then walked over to the change machine that was nearby to get quarters. When he came back he bent down to be at eye level with Nathan. "Here you go Nathan."

"Thank you, Mr. Grant," he said as Fitz placed the quarters into both his pocket.

"No problem. Play as many games as you like."

"Ok. Can you play a game with me, please?" Nathan asked Gerry.

"Sure. What do you want to play first?"

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to win your son over or anything," Fitz said after they watched Nathan and Gerry for a few minutes.

"Who said I was thinking that?" she asked finding amusement in what Fitz was saying because he was right. But she didn't let it show.

"I don't know. It just seems like something you would say. That's all," he said with a smirk.

"Well, let's just say you are right."

"Of course I am," he said not missing a beat.

"Watch it Fitz_. _I would hate for you to go around thinking you can read people's mind, especially mine. You just happen to be a lucky guesser that's all."

"I was never good at guessing so that theory won't work."

"And that's why I used the word lucky instead of good."

Fitz glanced at Olivia and saw that she was holding in her laugher. _She's good. Really good_, he thought. He just smiled and turned his attention back to what his son was doing. Fitz went back to talking about movies again just so he can have something to talk about with her. This time discussing what they were looking forward to seeing. He found out that they had similar taste in movies which he liked.

Fifteen minutes later Gerry and Nathan were finished with the video games. They both went to the restroom afterwards, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone. Fitz took advantage of this chance to invite her out to dinner.

"So, do you and Nathan have any other plans for tonight?"

"No. What about you and Gerry?"

"We are just going to pick up some food before heading home. That's only if you don't want to go to dinner with us."

"I don't know."

"Why not? Everyone has to eat."

"Yes but are you sure your son will be ok with a stranger –"

"Friend," Fitz said correcting her.

'Will he be ok with a friend, whom you've known for only a week, hanging around?

"Don't worry I'm going to ask him. But I can tell you now my son is a lot like me. If he likes someone he doesn't mind them being around," Fitz said with a smile. "Besides we are just new friends getting to know each other."

"You're absolutely right," Olivia said with a smile. It was just a friendly dinner after all.

"Gerry," Fitz said when his son came back, "Ms. Olivia here wants to know if you would mind if she came to dinner with us?"

"Not at all. Actually, it would be nice to have some other people there with us. Have you ever tried holding a one on one conversation with this guy?" Gerry said pointing at Fitz but looking at Olivia. 'He is boring. Especially when he starts talking about his glory days in college and in the Navy," he said trying not to laugh.

"You see this Liv? This is how my son treats me, which is sad considering how much I do for him." Fitz playfully wrapped and tightened his arm around Gerry's neck. Then he held him down slightly. "And I love him dearly. I really do but if he doesn't apologize for saying that I'm boring he won't be getting a car when he gets his license soon.

"Ok, ok. You win dad. I'm sorry," Gerry said holding his hands up in surrender.

"What was that? I don't think I heard correctly," he said pulling his son back up.

"I said I'm sorry. You're a great father by the way. Just in case I haven't told you that lately."

"Well, thank you son," Fitz said before patting Gerry on the chest but not letting go of his neck.

"Anytime dad. That means you going to let me go right?'

"Not until we get outside. So Olivia is that a yes for dinner?" Fitz asked turning his attention to her.

"I guess so," she said after she finished laughing. "You want to hang out with these two some more Nathan?"

Nathan nodded.

"Good," Fitz said. "Let me just make a phone call then we can decide what we are having."

* * *

"Hey, can you do something for me?" Mellie asked looking up at Richard. They were in his bed and he was holding her close to him.

"Do I have to get out of bed?"

"Sorry but you do. I need my phone."

"Where is it?" Richard didn't remember anything that happened earlier that evening except for making up for lost time with her.

"It's in my purse. I dropped it near your front door because someone just had to kiss me. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I had to take advantage of the opportunity before you changed your mind. But can it wait a little bit? I'm really comfortable with where I'm at right now," he said before kissing her forehead.

"I know but I need to see if I have any missed calls."

Richard knew she needed in case her husband called so he got up to get it for her.

Mellie sat up and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She rested against the headboard of the bed as she waited for Richard to come back. A small smile came to her face when she began to think about what happened in the last hour. The confession of her feelings naturally led to other things. They wanted each other so badly at that point that they didn't even make it to the bedroom. Instead, they settled for the living room floor for a little while before finally making it to his room.

"Here you go," Richard said coming back into the bedroom. He put her clothes on the bed and handed her the phone.

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back."

Mellie nodded and started to check her phone. She had a few text messages and one missed call that was from a family member. She was just about to put her phone on silent when it began to vibrate. Fitz name appeared on the screen and in the moment reality seemed to slap her in the face. She debated whether or not to answer but there was no way she could purposely ignore her husband's call.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey. Did you have anything to eat yet?" Fitz asked getting straight to the point and Mellie was relieved.

"Yes. I had something a little while ago."

"Ok. Well, Gerry and I are going to get something to eat. I invited Olivia and her son to tag along with us also. We ran into them here at the movie theater. So it may be a little while longer before we get home."

"That's fine. Who is Olivia?"

The door to Richard's bathroom opened and Mellie glanced over to see him standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Olivia Hartwell. The woman we met at the fundraiser last weekend. She owns her own crisis management firm and saved Walter's career."

"Ok, now I remember. Well tell her I said hello and have fun."

"I will. Do you want me to bring you something for later?"

"No, I'm fine but thank you."

"Alright then. Well, I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too," Mellie said after a slight pause. A pause she was hoping Fitz didn't notice.

"It's ok that you still love him you know," Richard said after she ended the call.

"I know," she said taking a deep breath before placing the phone on the nightstand.

"Will he be home soon?"

"No. He and Gerry are going out to dinner with a woman we meet a week ago. Her son will be with them too."

"Fitzgerald is hanging out with another woman and you are ok with that?" he asked jokingly.

"I am because I can trust Fitz. Unfortunately, I can't say the same when it comes to him trusting me."

Guilt was starting to set in for her and Richard could tell. He was now feeling bad about the situation because he was the reason why she was feeling this way. He knelt down by her side of the bed and she looked at him.

"We don't have to do this you know. I know that you are still in love with me and want to be with me but at the end of the day it's not that easy. Don't get me wrong, tonight was amazing. But you do have a family and that was the last thing on our minds earlier. Now that your husband called I can see the guilt that you are feeling. I'm sorry that I put you in this position because of my selfishness. So if this is not what you want I would –."

Mellie placed a finger to his lips, causing him to stop talking.

"I meant every word I said earlier," Mellie said, reassuring him. "I just need some time. Ok?"

Richard nodded.

Mellie moved her finger, cupped his chin in her hand, and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ms. Olivia," Gerry said after they ordered their drinks, "Can I see those dog tags that Nathan is wearing please?" Whenever something caught his eye he always wanted to know more about it. He also knew it was out of the ordinary for a child to be wearing dog tags.

"Sure," Olivia said.

Nathan took it off and handed it to Gerry.

"Thank you." He read the information silently to himself: name, birth date, blood type, and social security number.

"This is cool," Gerry said looking at Nathan. "Who does it belong to?"

"It was my dad's," Nathan said and Gerry could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Nathan was born after Travis passed away," Olivia said answering the question that Gerry was thinking.

Gerry immediately felt bad for him. He couldn't imagine not having his father around nor could he ever imagine growing up with having one.

"You know what that means, right Nathan? It means that you're father was a brave and courageous man. These dog tags are a symbol of that which makes it really special. But I'm sure your mom has already told you that. So be sure to always keep them in a safe place," Gerry said handing it back to Nathan and he put it back on. "And if you ever want someone to talk to or hang out with sometimes just let me know."

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yep."

"Can I mom? Please?"

"I don't see why not," Olivia said.

"Yes!"

Olivia, Fitz, and Gerry laughed at Nathan's display of happiness. In that moment, she realized that Gerry not only had his father's looks but he also had his personality. She looked over at Fitz and he looked back at her when he felt her eyes on him.

"You are raising an amazing son," she said to him.

"I think you are as well," he said.

Fitz and Olivia wanted to know more about each but instead they discussed other things. No controversial topics just things in general so everyone could have an input, even Nathan. Two hours later the dinner was being paid for and they were leaving out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner. We had a great time," Olivia said to Fitz.

"No problem. We had a great time as well."

"I'm sure Nathan will be calling you soon and a lot Gerry."

"I'll be looking forward to it," he said.

"Drive safely Liv.

"I will Fitz and you do the same." She held her arms open for a hug and Fitz gladly accepted the gesture, although it was a quick one. "I'll talk to you soon," Olivia said.

"Ok. Have a good night."

"You too."

They all waved goodbye to one another before going their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Gerry and Nathan bonded & Fitz and Olivia are enjoying their friendship. By the way, Mellie will be asking for that divorce soon enough. I promise. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. **


	8. Open-minded

**A/N: Sorry again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Open-minded

It's been a month and a half since Olivia went to dinner with Fitz and his son. She spoke to Fitz a few times by phone and only saw him once in person once since then which was fine with her. Olivia was happy to see Gerry keep the promise he made. Gerry called to check on Nathan once a week. He also stopped by to see him a couple times because he now had his license. Olivia really did appreciate what Gerry was doing.

She had just briefed her team about a new client and what she would need from each of them. Everyone was at work except Abby.

"Quinn?" Olivia called after her before she could leave out the room.

"Yes."

"Where is Abby now?"

"I'm not really sure. The text she sent me an hour ago was the only thing I got from her."

"Did you try calling her again?"

"I did but she didn't answer."

Olivia stood there silently as she thought about where Abby could be. She was never the one to be late so she was willing to look past it if it was for a good reason. Besides, if there was anything wrong Olivia knew David would have contacted her by now.

"Ok," she said to Quinn. "Just let me know if you hear anything."

"I will," Quinn said following Olivia out of the room.

They were heading separate ways to go to their own offices when Olivia heard the doors to the elevator opening. She turned around and saw Abby walking down the hall.

"Why are you late Abby?"

"I'm so sorry Liv. I have a good reason for being late," she said.

Abby picked up her pace and walked into Olivia's office the same time Olivia did. Abby pulled her purse of her shoulder to hide her left hand as she sat down.

"You know," Olivia began as she took a seat at her desk. "Partying until the wee hours of the morning isn't the best excuse to use right now."

"Trust me I was not partying. I was celebrating. David and I had a very interesting evening last night that was completely unexpected. But I did enjoyed it thoroughly," Abby said with a smile that showed she was hiding something. She seemed to be reliving the events from last night for a few seconds before speaking again. "It was great Liv."

It didn't take long for Olivia to figure out what Abby was saying. "Eww! As always please spare me the details of you and David's sex life. I really don't want to have an image in my mind of him in any position other than his position as DA," Olivia said with a chuckle.

Abby laughed along with her. "No details I promise."

"Good. But that still doesn't explain why you are late and didn't answer Quinn's calls."

"I overslept so I texted her to let her know I would be in as soon as I can. And when she called I didn't answer because I was rushing to get dressed."

"Uh huh," was the only thing Olivia said to Abby explanation. "So what is it that you are not telling me Ms. Whelan?" Olivia asked.

A huge smile came to Abby's face, which was a rare thing. "I can't tell you until Quinn get in here."

"Well, you better make it quick because we have a lot of work to do."

Abby left to get Quinn while still carefully hiding her left hand. They both came back moments later.

"Have a seat Quinn. Someone has a big secret to share with us," Olivia said curious as to what she was going to find out.

Quinn looked from Olivia to Abby before slowly saying, "Ok."

"Are you ready now?" Olivia asked Abby.

"Yes. So, big reveal on a count of three. One…two…. three!" Abby held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers, making sure they both took notice.

Quinn gasped. "Oh my god! He proposed?!" she said grabbing Abby's hand quickly to analyze the ring. "It's so beautiful."

Abby just beamed with pride.

Olivia really did enjoy seeing the softer side of Abby. It was rarely shown but with good reason. Bad relationships often caused a woman to harden her heart and that's what happened with Abby over the years. She eventually stopped dating for a while which Olivia thought was a good idea. The break worked well for her. Later, she started taking an interest David and they began dating shortly afterwards. Now, three and a half years later, they were finally engaged and Olivia couldn't have been any happier for them.

" Alright, let me see it," Olivia said.

Abby held her hand over the desk so Olivia could get a better look. It was a three emerald diamond cut ring. The stone in the middle was slightly larger the one on both sides of it and smaller diamonds covered the band. It was different and it fit Abby's personality perfectly.

"I agree, it is beautiful."

"Thank you. We haven't set a date yet but we are thinking about tying the knot in a few months."

"That's quick," Quinn said.

"Well, we've been together long enough. So why postpone the marriage any longer? Besides, it's going to small wedding. Close family and friends, that's it. That's where you two come in at."

"What do you need?" Olivia asked.

"I would like for the both of you to be my bridesmaids and to help me plan this thing. Are you up for it?"

"Absolutely," Quinn said happily.

"And I would love to," Olivia said with a smile.

"Good. Now since that part is out the way, let's talk about you Ms. Hartwell," Abby said.

"No, we are not talking about love life," Olivia said quickly.

"Why not?" Abby questioned.

"Because I said so. There is also work that needs to be done," Olivia said in hopes that they both would drop the conversation.

"I'm taking sides with Abby on this one Liv."

"I don't care who side you are taking. The answer is still no," Olivia said playfully to Quinn, making her smile. In spite of Olivia's answer, they both remain seated. "Do I need to get Huck to physically remove you two from my office?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Then get to work."

"Liv, let's just talk about then we'll leave. Ok?" Abby said, hoping she would change her mind.

"Ok, you have exactly five minutes."

"That's more than enough time," Abby said. "Now answer truthfully. Do you ever get tired of it just being you and Nathan?"

"Sometimes," Olivia said.

"Do you miss have a special someone to spend time with?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes," she said.

"Have you thought about dating yet?" Abby asked.

"I have but I'm content with the way things are right now."

"But Liv, you should have someone. You have a successful business, a handsome son, supportive friends, and a loving family. So why not have a man to call your own to make your life more complete? Travis would want you to have someone too." Quinn said.

"I know," she said and it was true. He would want her to be happy and have someone to share her life with again.

"Then you should do it," Quinn continued.

"And if you realize that you're not ready for serious relationships quite yet just go out on a few dates just for fun. Have a few one night stands or find a friend with benefits. They are exciting to have around when you don't want to be committed you know," Abby said with a mischievous smile.

Quinn started to chuckle at Abby's comment and Olivia threw up her hands before standing up.

"Ok, we are done with this conversation. Now go be productive before I fire you two."

"No need to make threats Liv. We were just leaving," Abby said as she and Quinn stood up to leave.

"That's what I thought," Olivia said with a smile.

"That means you will try right?" Quinn asked.

"I'll try but no promises."

"As long as you are open-minded about it then I'm happy," Quinn said before she left out of Olivia's office with Abby close behind.

* * *

Olivia walked to the spot she was looking for. The white letters, his picture, and the two small American flags that were place on both sides of the black headstone were now a familiar sight to her. She took off early from work so she could drive there and back home way before it got dark. It was only a twenty minute drive to get to the cemetery but Olivia knew it was not going to be a short visit.

"This is how you know that I've never stopped loving you Travis. I don't mind sitting here," she said as she lowered herself to the ground. "I know your response to this would be that I'm crazy. But I get a pass this time since I haven't been out here in a while," she said with a small smile.

Maybe she was a little crazy or maybe just a woman dealing with the ongoing reality of being a widow. This was not something Olivia did when she visited her husband's grave. In fact, there was only one other time she did this and that was a few months after Nathan was born. For the sake of her sanity, her visits were kept short. Of course, a little more time was taking when certain days came around like today. She felt like she needed to be there longer than usual because she had a lot on her mind.

"Want to hear some good news? She said out loud. "Abby is engaged now. Surprise right? Yeah, I'm surprised too but I'm beyond happy for her. After what she went through it's nice that she has found someone that treats and love her in a way she deserves. Quinn and I are going to help her plan a small wedding. When Abby told us that, it reminded me of our wedding day. Our wedding was small, intimate, and perfect. So, I'm going to do my best to make sure she feels the same way on her special day."

Olivia pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"So with marriage being the topic, you know what came next. Me and dating. Quinn and Abby actually convince me to give it a chance again. I told them I would but honestly I'm nervous and a little scared Travis."

"There is just so much that will have to be taking into consideration. I have to get to know someone new. Then I have to put my faith and trust in them. Along with that, I have to be willing to open up so I can build that bond. But it's hard for me to let my guard down with most people. I'm going to need a guy who will not only be good enough for me but for Nathan as well. And because of these thing plus more, I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to go through this process again. At least not yet."

She paused before continuing.

"The bar was set high by you Travis. You were not only my lover but my protector and best friend. Giving the chance, you would've of been a great dad because you were an amazing husband. The love you had for me was unconditional and mine was the same for you. Our time together was cut short but it was fulfilling in every way imaginable. I want to experience that type of love again, even if it is just a fraction of it. But most of the time, I feel that I'm never going to have a love like that for a second time."

A few tears suddenly fell down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. That's when she knew it was time to leave. The last thing she wanted to do is have a breakdown in a cemetery. She got to her feet and brushed away the little bit of grass that got on the back of her jeans.

"That's enough sadness for today," she said. She got closer to his headstone, opened the locket, and stared at his picture for a few minutes. A kiss was left on it with her hand and she closed the locket. Olivia always left behind a kiss upon leaving. "I will always love you Travis," were her last words and then she left.

* * *

Karen shook the dices in her hand before letting them roll onto the board. It was Friday night and she and Gerry were playing Monopoly. Playing board games was something they did a lot when they didn't have any plans on the weekend. Their parents were usually included but Fitz was out of town and Mellie was cleaning the kitchen.

"One, two, three, four, five….six," Karen said and dropped her head when she realized what space she landed on.

"Time to go to jail again little sis," Gerry said, trying not to sound too happy.

"This is not fair," she said as she picked up the tiny metal car and moved it across the board. "This is the third time going to jail."

"I know but this is working in my favor. It gives me a chance to buy more properties."

"Yeah, so you can take all of my money."

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "That's the only way to win the game."

"Well, don't get too comfortable Gerry. I will be coming after you," she said with a smile before picking up the dices and handing it to him. "Now roll."

"I will when I get back," he said placing the dices on the board and getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen."

"You just had five homemade tacos thirty minutes ago. How is it that you are still hungry?"

"It was four and a half."

"Same thing in my opinion" Karen said making her brother shake his head at her.

"I'm just getting a soda. Do you want me to bring you one?"

"Yes."

Gerry left out of Karen's room and made his way downstairs. He was almost at the kitchen and he can hear his mom talking on the phone. However, after making it a few steps into the kitchen he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, I can't come over tonight because Fitz still hasn't made it home yet and it's already after nine. If I could come by you know I would Richard," she said.

An island was in the middle of the large kitchen and that's where Mellie sat. She didn't know Gerry was there but if she looked over her shoulder she would have seen him.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll try my best to make it there tomorrow," Mellie said.

"Ok, talk to you then," Gerry heard her say before she ended the call.

He walked to the fridge without saying a word and Mellie noticed how unusually quiet Gerry was.

"What game are you and Karen playing?" Mellie asked trying to make small talk with her son.

"Monopoly," he mumbled while grabbing two cans of soda and closing the door.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, still unaware that he heard her on the phone.

"Nothing," he mumbled again while trying to get out of the kitchen as fast his could.

"Gerry, come here."

Mellie stood up when he walked back over to her and she looked at her son.

"I'm always here if you need to talk," she said. Still not knowing what was going on.

"Ok. Since you say that mom, I have a question." He knew he was going to be out of line to ask such a question but if he didn't the thought would continue to bother him.

"And what's that?" Mellie asked.

"Are you cheating on dad?"

* * *

**A/N: So Abby got engaged, Olivia is not quite ready to date yet, and Gerry heard Mellie talking to Richard. How did you like the ending? It was really interesting to write. I have to admit Gerry has a lot of guts because I would never ask a question like that lol. I was taught that a child should never stick their nose in grown folks business (a phrase my parents like to use). Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'll be working on the next one in the meantime. **

**By the way, I hope the scene with Olivia in the cemetery didn't creep out anyone. I just like seeing her with her guard down at times. It goes well with this story too. **


	9. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: So sorry again. This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones because I wanted to hurry up and update this story. I'm ready to move things along. There was more I wanted to add but I'll save that for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

Mellie's face went blank. "Did he really just ask that," Mellie thought to herself. This was not the question she was expecting to hear. Because of that, it took her a few seconds to determine what she was going to say next.

"Gerry, that's not an appropriate question to be asking your mother," Mellie said, still in shock.

"Mom, I'm almost 17 years old. I'm not saying that gives me a pass to insert myself in your personal business but I'm not crazy or stupid. I heard some of the conversation you had that Richard guy. You told him you couldn't come over tonight and if you could you would. Maybe I'm just assuming the worst or maybe what I believe is actually true. Things have been weird between you and dad lately. Karen has noticed it too but we don't say anything," Gerry said.

He thought his mother was going to respond but instead she sat back down and stared at him.

"You were always a smart kid, you know," Mellie she finally said.

A look of surprise immediately appeared on Gerry's face. "You really are cheating on dad," said in disbelief. He wanted to be wrong.

Mellie looked away from her son. Guilt was a funny thing.

"Why?"Gerry asked, now confused by it all. It didn't make sense to him.

"My horrible secret may be out but we are not discussing this," Mellie said, now looking at her son again.

"You don't have to mom. I just hope you are willing to discuss this with dad because he deserves to know. If you love him enough, you will do it tonight." Gerry said before leaving.

* * *

"Here," Gerry said handing Karen her soda and she said thanks in return.

"Where are you going now?" Karen asked when she saw that Gerry was heading for the door again instead of sitting back down on the floor.

"I'm going to bed," he responded, trying his best to disguise all of the negative emotions he was experiencing.

"Why? We are in the middle of a game."

"I know but we just have to play it another time. I'm a little tired right now."

"You are doing that thing that dad does," she said getting to her feet. She walked over to where her brother stood. Gerry was a few inches taller than her so she had to look up to him.

"Doing what?"

"You like to shut people out when you are pissed off. I know because I do the same. It's really an annoying habit to have at times. So what's going on?"

"Who said I was upset about anything?"

Karen couldn't explain since his facial expressions didn't give her any clues but she just knew it. Besides, his behavior was odd right now.

"You know you can tell me anything. Just like I can with you," Karen said. She and Gerry had a close relationship since they were only two years apart. Just like most siblings they argued, picked at one another at times, and annoyed each other. But regardless of these things, they loved each other dearly and were not only siblings but best friends.

There was no way Gerry could tell Karen what was really going on. As a protective older brother, he hated to see his sister angry, crying, or disappointed. And since what he knew would cause all those feelings for her, he did what he had to do. He kept his new found information to himself.

"Listen, I'm fine. We can continue this game tomorrow if you want. Or we can just play a different one. Deal?"

"Deal," Karen said.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning," Gerry said to his sister.

"Ok."

Once he was gone, Karen walked back over to where the board game sat on the floor. She got down on her knees and began to put the pieces back into the box it came in. Still wondering why something didn't seem right with her brother.

* * *

Mellie remained sitting in the spot she was in when Gerry went back upstairs twenty minutes ago. Only now, her face was buried in her hands as she thought about several things. What her son now knew, the confession she will soon be making to Fitz, her relationship with Richard, and everything else that would be affected by her infidelity. Mellie knew this day would come but it didn't make it any easier for her. It was true that she purposely cheated but it didn't mean she was heartless.

Mellie heard "Hey, beautiful," whispered in her right ear before she felt a kiss on her cheek. She quickly dropped her hands from her face and pulled back slightly before looking over her shoulder.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm stranger?" Fitz questioned with a confused look on his face.

Mellie quickly came to her senses. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just didn't know you were home."

"I thought you heard me when I came in. I also called out for you before I saw that you were in here."

"It's amazing what you don't hear when you own little world," Mellie said to Fitz with a small smile. That statement was more true for her tonight than it ever been before.

"You're right." He walked to the refrigerator and opened it up. What's for dinner?

"Tacos."

"Sounds good," he said. He closed the refrigerator door and turned back to Mellie. "Although, there is something else that sounds better."

"What would that be?"

"Having a little fun with you tonight. What better way to enjoy a Friday night?" He reached over the counter top and took her hand in his. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "How does that sound?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"We will see."

"That should have been an easy yes. But it's fine. Don't worry about it," Fitz said with disappointment in his voice. "I'm going to let the kids know I'm home."

* * *

Mellie was sitting on the bed, with her back towards Fitz, when he entered the bedroom. He had decided that he wouldn't let things continue the way they were going. Avoiding an issue never solved anything and he wanted this fixed. If it could be fixed because he wasn't sure at times.

He sat down on the bed, mirroring the same position that his wife was in. Fitz sighed deeply.

"You no longer feel like my wife and I'm tired of the way things are with us. Please tell me what is going on with you," he said, hoping Mellie would open up to him.

"I've been cheating on you for the past two months," Mellie confessed.

"With who?"

Mellie waited a few seconds before she told him who the person was. She knew once she said the name it wouldn't take long before Fitz made the connection. "Richard," Mellie answered.

Fitz wished he was dreaming and all he had to do was wake up and realized that this wasn't real. But it was real. His wife cheated on him. Fitz couldn't understand how the woman he loved and built a life with would do this. She allowed this guy to hold her, kiss her, and please her body in ways that only her husband was supposes to do. Now that he had a name, it made the affair more real in his mind. And then that's when it came to him.

Fitz got up and walked around to Mellie's side of the bed. But he kept his distance in order to keep his anger under control. "You said his name like I would know who he is. I know him don't I?" Fitz asked, as if he dared her to say no.

Mellie didn't say anything but she knew her silence confirmed whatever thought he had. That's why she avoided eye contact with him.

"You cheated on me with Richard Evans," Fitz said. "The man who broke off his engagement to you?"

"Yes," Mellie said finally looking at him.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he said calmly which shocked Mellie. "Things between us have been wrong for months but I couldn't figure out what it was. I thought that maybe you were just going through some personal stuff that you didn't want to share with me. Then cheating began to be a possibility but I still ignore it. Telling myself that you would never do that. But boy wasn't I stupid," Fitz said.

Mellie stood up and walked towards Fitz but he took a few steps away from her. "Fitz, you are not…"

"Don't you dare stand there and say that I'm not!" the calmness in his voice no longer there. "I ignored the signs that were clearly obvious. The senseless arguments, the lack of intimacy outside of sex, and being around you was like having roommate instead of a wife lately. The only thing that was missing was me seeing you having sex with him."

Words could never explain how Fitz felt in that moment. There were so many thoughts and emotions he was experiencing that he wanted to hit something or someone. He had no desire to hit Mellie because he never hit women and that wasn't going to change now. However, Fitz's feelings toward Richard were different. He would love nothing more than to be the shit out of him.

"What I really need to understand right now is why it happened. I've been nothing but the ideal husband. I have my shortcomings but it's nothing that would cause you to seek comfort from your ex.

"I'm not telling you because it's not important" Mellie said staring back at him. She was tired of hurting him. The pain had gone on long enough and she didn't want to make it worse than it needed to be.

Fitz snapped.

"It is to me," Fitz walking towards her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. "You don't know how it feels to be made a fool of by the one you love. Or how it feels to go to sleep at night wondering why your wife hates you so much."

"Fitz, I don't hate you."

"Then tell me why you turned into a whore!" Fitz yelled at her.

Fitz immediately let go of her when he realized what he called her. Calling any woman a disgraceful name was not the type of man he was. His anger just got the best of him.

"Mellie, I'm sorry. I just…"

She cut him off by holding up both hands and backing away from him.

"No, don't apologize. You are only stating what is true," Mellie said. "Since you won't be happy until I tell you then I will. I was never going be satisfied until I slept with him. Sleeping next to you at night while I dreamt about him was torture. When my focus should have been on you it was on him instead. There were plenty of times were I couldn't wait to get away from you to spend time with him. And that was even before we had sex. But when we finally slept together it was amazing. I didn't want it to be a onetime thing so I continued to sleep with him and I don't plan to stop either."

Tears started to form in Fitz's eyes. He swallowed hard when he felt the lump growing in his throat due to the overwhelming emotional pain that Mellie caused for him. She walked past him without another word. Seconds later Fitz heard the bedroom door open and close. That's when the tears that he fought so hard to hold back began to fall. The end of his marriage was now beginning.

* * *

**A/N: So Fitz finally knows. It's about time lol. I say that because I'm taking too long with these updates. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Thanks for sticking with this story and the reviews. **

**By the way, there will be some Olitz in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. No title again but I'll fix it when I think of something. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Fitz woke up with a migraine. It made perfect sense to him that he had one considering the night he had. Being angry, distraught, and heartbroken would do that to a person. After Mellie left their bedroom last night, he did shed some tears but not for long. He forced himself to watch tv for a little while in an attempt to distract his mind. It didn't work. Then he tried to force himself to go to sleep so he wouldn't have to think about anything. And of course, that didn't work either. Fitz spent half of the night staring at the ceiling through the darkness while everything replayed over and over again in his head. The longer he thought, the more frustrated he got. Sleep finally came and he was thankful for the temporary relief from reality. But now he was thinking again. There were still so many unanswered questions and things he was struggling with. The main thing he struggling with was rather or not his marriage was worth fighting for.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Fitz didn't bother to get up or respond. He didn't feel like starting his day yet and just hoped his kids would understand that. But another knock came and Fitz reluctantly got out of bed.

When he opened the door, he surprised to see Mellie standing there. She had her robe on and her bedroom shoes. It didn't make sense to him because he thought she went to Richard's house last night.

"What are you doing here? he asked her. I thought you…"

"I never left last night. I slept in the guest room."

Fitz didn't say anything.

"I made breakfast. The kids are already at the table waiting for you. And after we eat, you and I should talk. There are some things I want to explain to you."

"I'll be there soon," was the only thing Fitz could say to Mellie.

* * *

Fitz had just taken a shower and was now getting dressed. He and Mellie made it through breakfast as normally as they could but he was glad that it was over with. Pretending to be happy wasn't an easy task for him. After he finished dressing, he went into his home office to go on his laptop to pass the time. An hour later, Mellie appeared at the door.

"Can we talk now?" Mellie asked standing in the door way, now dressed herself.

"There's no time like the present," Fitz said to her.

Mellie closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk. She leaned against it, right next to where he sat.

"Why didn't you go to your boyfriend's house last night? There wasn't anything here that was keeping you from leaving," he said, voicing his opinion without a second thought.

Mellie took a deep breath. She knew their talk wasn't going to be a fun one and now she knew it wasn't going to be an easy one either. And it shouldn't be.

"I didn't want to leave without confessing everything to you. You deserve to know the whole truth and not just parts of it."

Fitz looked at her and tried to figure out what she meant. He thought he already knew the whole truth.

"Richard came back into my life the night of your re-election. He was at the place where we met with your campaign supporters. We spoke briefly right after Cyrus had rushed you off somewhere. He told me how he felt about me and I ignored it. Then after I found you to tell you I had to go to the restroom, he came in there the same time I did and practically carried me into a stall before kissing me. I pushed him away. And I made it clear to him that I didn't want him anymore nor did I want a friendship with him again."

"You should of told me this when it happened," Fitz said, even though it no longer matter.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't mean anything. Telling you would have ruined your night and I didn't want that."

"Then how did everything got to this point? I'm having a really hard time understanding this right now," Fitz said.

"I reached out to him after my stepmother died. I didn't do it to seek comfort from him. I did it because she loved him like a son when we were together. We talked a long time that day and when we were finished, I realized that I missed our friendship. Over time we talked by phone more frequently and one day he asked to come see me when out was out of town. I was hesitant at first but after setting some boundaries I agreed to it. Nothing happened that night. But it did lead me to seeing him every time I was away from the White House." Mellie became silent after that. There was no need to continue.

"So you're telling me that you've been sleeping with him since last year?"

"No, the first time I slept with him was the night that you and Gerry were at dinner with Olivia."

Fitz quickly thought about that night. "That would explain why you were slow to say that you loved me that night on the phone."

"I didn't go to his house with the intention of…."

"It doesn't matter!" he said. Don't you get that Mellie? You did it anyway. And because of that, you don't get to play the victim here. The only people that are victims are me and our children. Try not to forget that while you are telling me this sad story about how you didn't plan to do any of this because you loved me _that_ much."

"Fitz, I do love you. Just because this happened it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"You claim that you love me but yet you don't care about fixing this. That's the real problem here and I know why you, even if you can't admit it to yourself. It's because you love this man more than you ever loved me. You are willing to abandon me, Gerry, and Karen in order to recapture the moments you once had with him. The moments you have always wanted to relive, in spite of the ones you have created with me. I will never understand what happened between us. But what I do know is that this is the most heartbreaking thing I've ever experienced. There are probably a hundred other ways to describe what I'm feeling but it won't make a difference. I've already lost you."

"You think I'm happy about breaking your heart?"

Fitz remained quite because to him it felt like she enjoyed making him feel this way.

"I've never wanted to disappoint the kids in this way. Nor did I ever want to fail you as a wife. I managed to do both and I apologize. I am deeply sorry that I not only ruined our marriage but our family as well. You may not believe it and you have every right not to because I betrayed you in the worst way possible. But I will always regret doing this to you because you didn't deserve it."

"And that's the lesson for today," Fitz said sarcastically. He was done with this conversation but still had a few things left to say. "You can sleep with a clearer conscience now since you poured your heart out to me. So don't worry about feeling guilty anymore. I know the real reason for this talk is to ask for a divorce and I've decided not fight you on it. The kids will be fine. They will probably hate you at first but they will come around because they still love you. In the meantime, have your lawyer send over the divorce papers and I'll do my part."

And with that, Fitz left her standing there alone.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Olivia was relaxing at home when Fitz suddenly ran across her mind. She hadn't talked to him in a few weeks and she began to wonder how he was doing. Since it was just a little after seven, Olivia decided to call him before it got too late.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's it going?"

Fitz sighed. "It's going I guess."

"You want to talk about it?" Olivia asked. She hated the sadness she heard in his voice.

"No, I don't want concern you with my life problems."

"Are you sure? I don't mind just listening," Olivia said hoping that he didn't think she was being pushy.

"I'm sure," he said, although it wasn't the truth.

"Ok."

"Thank you for offer." He thought it was nice that she was willing to be there for him in spite of only knowing him for a few months.

"Not a problem."

Olivia waited for him to say something else but he didn't.

"I can call you back at a later time," Olivia said after a brief silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did because I was rude. Or I feel like I was being rude. I really don't know which one it is."

"Fitz, I did not feel that you were so there is no need to apologize. You don't want to share what's going on and I can respect that."

"Is there any chance I can come by?" Fitz asked unexpectedly. "That's if I haven't scared you off yet. I just can honestly use someone to talk to."

Olivia chuckled. "It would take more than you having a bad day to scare me off and yes you can."

Fitz smiled a little, "Ok then. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

"I see that you shaved," Olivia said as she opened the microwave door to take out the bag of popcorn. She was use to seeing him with some scruff since it was a look he wore often after leaving White House.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a great idea not to look shitty even if I felt that way."

Olivia stopped what she was doing to look at him and Fitz quickly covered his mouth with one hand.

"I'm sorry. I forgot," Fitz said, feeling stupid that he cursed out loud without thinking first.

Olivia started to laugh and Fitz let out a sigh of relief.

"Nathan is with my brother for the weekend so you're safe."

"Good. I just don't get what's so funny though."

"I just thought it was cute how scared you were about him hearing you and you were also hoping that I wasn't mad at you."

"Well, I thought I was in trouble because I don't make it a habit to curse around kids. Plus I didn't want you to think I was trying to disrespect your home in any way," Fitz said.

"Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a grown woman and I can handle one little curse word. Besides, we are both adults here. I know you meant no harm," Olivia said and then smiled. "Ok?"

Fitz nodded.

"Good. Now, do you want some popcorn?"

"Sure."

She poured him some into a bowl then handed it to him. "What would you like to drink?"

"What are you having?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to have some wine."

"Wine and popcorn," Fitz said. "That's an interesting combination."

"It's the perfect combination to help me unwind after a long day."

"Sounds like what I need. I'll take some wine too."

Olivia poured them both a glass a wine. Fitz picked up his glass while Olivia picked up hers along with her bowl of popcorn. Then they both left out of the kitchen.

They both ate in silence as they watched tv on the sofa together. Olivia knew he wanted to come over to talk about what was going on with him but she realized that he was ready to talk yet. She was fine with that because she was in no rush to do anything.

"How are Gerry and Karen doing?" Olivia asked now looking at him.

Fitz looked at her. "They're both doing great. Just still getting used to their new school.

"They will get use to it soon enough. How is Mrs. Grant?"

Fitz looked at her for a few moments longer before turning his attention back to the tv. "She's just fine."

Now Olivia knew why he sounded sad earlier.

"Is everything ok?" Olivia was really concerned now.

"Far from it. I'm getting a divorce."

Fitz looked at her and saw the reaction that he was expecting. Olivia's mouth was slightly opened in response to the surprising news.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'll admit it. I didn't plan to keep Mellie around this long but things happened. We finally got some Olitz again and I hope it was good. It's a little challenging to write them as friends and not as lovers. Anyway, let me know what you thought. **


End file.
